1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device and a differential device therewith applied to conveyance means such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, an automobile is equipped with a differential to distribute a driving force of an engine to right and left output axles. The differential allows a differential motion between the axles and hence maintains traction of wheels with the road while the automobile is turning.
There are proposed various variations of differentials, such as a so-called “Lock-up Differential” and a so-called “Free-Running Differential” for example. The lock-up differential enables a temporary lock of the differential motion. The free-running differential enables cut off in power transmission therein from the engine to the axles so as to have the axles to freely run.
Any of these differentials requires a clutch device combined therewith to provide a controllable switch between lock and unlock, or between cut-off and transmission. Combination of a differential and a clutch device continues to be a challenging technical issue because a linear motion must be given from the exterior to the clutch device rotating with the differential to switch the clutch device. Such combination in general requires a complex system, which usually leads to increase in size and energy loss of the differential if considered as a total system.